


Under the Stars

by honggjoongie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honggjoongie/pseuds/honggjoongie
Summary: Yeonjun, Soobin's boyfriend of 3 years, surprises him with a very special and romantic day.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this to cheer up my boyfriend because he was feeling down, so I came up with this idea and went with it, and it turned out better than I thought so I decided to post it. 
> 
> It's honestly just completely sickeningly sweet self indulgent fluff. I hope you enjoy!!

Soobin wakes up surrounded by warmth, immediately burrowing into his soft comforter. He blinks his eyes open to see his room bathed in early morning golden sunlight. His boyfriend Yeonjun is not lying next to him, he notices, and he can hear shuffling coming from outside their bedroom in the direction of the kitchen. He smiles, feeling totally relaxed and letting himself sink further into the comfortable mattress, his eyes falling closed. He’s not sure how long later it is when he hears the bedroom door open quietly.

“Good Morning sleepyhead!” Yeonjun coos as he comes into the room. Soobin opens his eyes again to see his boyfriend carrying a tray with him, coming over and setting it on their large bed.

“Good morning to you too baby.” Soobin responds, smiling widely, his dimples showing. Yeonjun leans down on the bed, capturing Soobin’s lips in a gentle kiss. Yeonjun breaks their kiss and looks into Soobin’s eyes, bringing his hand up to caress his cheek, running his thumb over the soft skin. Soobin thinks he could get lost in Yeonjun’s beautiful golden brown eyes.

“I made breakfast for you!” Yeonjun announces after he sits back on the bed. Only then does Soobin look at the tray that Yeonjun had brought with him. It boasts a delectable looking breakfast, complete with a glass of orange juice and a single rose in a small vase.

“This is beautiful Junnie! What’s the occasion?” Soobin asks curiously.

“Do I have to have an occasion to treat you to breakfast in bed?” Yeonjun asks in return with a smile.

“No, no I guess you don’t.” Soobin answers, feeling beyond grateful for his beautiful and thoughtful boyfriend. Soobin takes that as his cue to dive into his meal, leaning back against the headboard. As he eats he talks easily with Yeonjun, discussing their plans for the day and how work’s been going for them lately. Soobin loves talking with Yeonjun. They never run out of topics, and nobody’s ever understood and listened to Soobin the way Yeonjun does. When Soobin’s done eating, Yeonjun insists on cleaning up the dishes, shutting down all of Soobin’s objections.

Yeonjun tells Soobin that he has some errands to run for the day, as well as meeting one of his childhood friends for lunch, and Soobin agrees to stay back while he does, content to spend his day off relaxing, allowing Yeonjun to spend time with his friend. While Yeonjun gets in the shower Soobin puts on a pair of black sweatpants and a big hoodie and heads downstairs, settling on the comfortable couch and turning the tv on, throwing one of their fluffy blankets over his lap. Soon after, Yeonjun comes down the stairs, ready to go out for the day. Soobin eyes him up and down as he comes down the stairs. He’s wearing tight black jeans and a black t-shirt tucked into his pants.

“You look amazing baby.” Soobin tells him earnestly as he comes towards him.

“Thanks sweetheart! You look so cute!” Yeonjun preens happily, bending down over the back of the couch to give Soobin a sweet kiss. Soobin blushes lightly at his praise.

“Will you be home for dinner?” Soobin asks him curiously.

“Yep, definitely. But I gotta go, I’ll see you tonight!” Yeonjun responds with a smile as he walks towards the front door.

“Okay have fun, I love you!” Soobin says.

“I love you too Binnie!!” Yeonjun yells back before grabbing his wallet and keys and leaving the house. Soobin spends the remainder of the day lounging, watching movies and reading his favorite book. Yeonjun texts him frequently, telling him about various things he sees that he thinks Soobin would like or find funny, making Soobin smile so wide his cheeks get sore. The hours pass faster than he realizes and before he knows it it’s early evening. He’s searching through the tv channels when he feels his phone buzz. It’s from Yeonjun, and Soobin opens it, expecting another funny picture or joke Yeonjun had thought of.

[Hey Bin! Do you think you could meet me outside for a minute?]

That’s definitely not what Soobin had expected, assuming Yeonjun wouldn’t be home for at least a couple more hours. He tilts his head, but he still quickly goes to change into black jeans and a black long sleeve before he heads for the front door regardless of his suspicions about his boyfriend’s sudden and cryptic text. When he steps out the door and closes it behind him, the first thing he notices is bright red rose petals lining their walkway, leading up to the black limousine parked next to the curb in front of him. He’s so confused, he thinks maybe they have the wrong house. Just then the driver of the limo steps out of the vehicle and looks at him, opening up the door and then standing still, waiting.

Dazed, Soobin walks down the path, admiring the rose petals until he reaches the limousine, and he slides inside, the door being closed behind him. He sees a bucket of ice with a glass of champagne next to him in the otherwise empty car. His head is spinning as they start driving towards their destination. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up about what this might mean, but his heart rate starts increasing while he considers it. They drive for a few minutes more, Soobin looking out the tinted window at the darkening sky, the city lights flying by. Soon the car jolts to a halt and he waits, the door being opened for him again.

He gasps as he steps out.

In front of him is a large grass field, trees surrounding it and dozens of different types of flowers blooming over its surface. There are fairy lights strung up across the trees, casting the field in a beautiful white glow, creating an ethereal effect. However, what effectively takes his breath away is what’s waiting for him in the middle of the flowery field. More rose petals are placed in a path leading up to a large blanket spread out, various plates of food scattered over it, various candles gently flickering nearby, and a bottle of champagne and two glasses set on the corner. Yeonjun is standing next to the blanket, holding a bouquet of red roses and looking stunning. He’s wearing a fitted black suit, tight in a way that compliments him, his hair slicked back slightly. Soobin feels like he’s not even breathing as he walks towards Yeonjun, taking in their beautiful surroundings and his even more beautiful boyfriend.

“Hi baby.” Yeonjun greets Soobin when he reaches him.

“H-hi Junnie.” Soobin stutters, still completely taken by surprise by these turn of events.

“Here, these are for you.” Yeonjun says with a small smile, extending the flowers towards Soobin. Soobin takes them from his hands, bringing them up to his nose and inhaling.

“They’re beautiful, thank you.” Soobin tells him genuinely, returning his smile.

“Should we eat?” Yeonjun suggests, gesturing towards the assortment of dishes that are waiting for them on the large blanket.

“Yes, definitely.” Soobin quickly answers, and they both sit down, getting settled. Yeonjun serves both of them, making sure Soobin gets plenty to eat before putting food on his own plate. While they eat they talk about anything and everything, and Yeonjun brings up various events from the past, cute things that Soobin has done or funny scenarios they’ve gotten in together, both of them laughing and smiling effortlessly as they reminisce. When they’re both too full to eat anything more, Yeonjun clears the dishes, setting them to the side. Yeonjun then lays down on the comfortable blanket, prompting Soobin to do the same. Yeonjun wraps his arm around Soobin and pulls him closer as they both look up into the clear sky.

“Wow, I’ve never seen so many stars.. they’re beautiful.” Soobin comments, getting lost in the vast sky and sparkling lights. He turns his head to find that Yeonjun isn’t looking at the sky, instead looking at him, a small smile on his pouty lips.

“What?” Soobin asks innocently.

“You’re beautiful, Soobin-ah.” Yeonjun tells him. Soobin buries his head in Yeonjun’s neck, a blush dusting his cheeks. He breathes in the warm vanilla scent of his boyfriend, reveling in the comforting smell. He brings his hand up and rests it on Yeonjun’s chest, Yeonjun’s own hand coming up to hold Soobin’s. They lay comfortably, both gazing at the sky in peaceful silence, Yeonjun’s thumb rubbing over Soobin’s knuckles periodically.

“Are you ready to go home?” Yeonjun asks after a while, and Soobin nods, stifling a yawn as the two of them slowly untangling from one another and stand up.

“Wait, one more thing first.” Yeonjun says, as Soobin starts turning to walk back to the limousine, instead turning to face Yeonjun, looking at him curiously while he waits for him to continue.

“Soobin-ah, these past three years that we’ve spent together have been the best of my life. I’m an infinitely better person for having met you, and I couldn’t be more lucky that you’re in my life and I get to call you mine.” Soobin’s breath hitches. “You’re such an amazing person, you understand me, you support and accept me, you inspire me to be better, and you love me unconditionally.” Yeonjun continues.

Soobin’s hands come up to cover his mouth, his brain screaming at him with pure joy when Yeonjun reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small black box. Tears well up in Soobin’s eyes as Yeonjun slowly gets down on one knee, opening the box to show a stunning black band with small white diamonds inside. Yeonjun’s looking at him, his eyes sparkling with the white lights around them.

“Soobin, you’re the love of my life. I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” he pauses.

Soobin holds his breath.

“Soobin, will you marry me?” Soobin’s world stops, everything disappears except for Yeonjun. He feels frozen, beyond shocked that this is really happening, and it’s everything he’s ever dreamed of. He sees the love of his life looking back up at him expectantly, and Soobin sees the world in his eyes.

“Yes! I love you so much Yeonjun, yes, of course yes!” Soobin says, tears streaming down his face. Yeonjun stands up and Soobin jumps into his arms, burying his face in his neck. Yeonjun spins him around before setting him down, tears now filling his eyes too. They break apart, both looking down as Yeonjun puts the dazzling ring on Soobin’s finger gently. It fits perfectly.

Soobin crashes his lips against Yeonjun’s, kissing him passionately. When they break apart again, they lean their foreheads together, both of them unable to keep a wide smile off their face. Yeonjun brings his hands to Soobin’s face, wiping his tears with his thumbs. Soobin pulls Yeonjun into a warm hug once more before they'll start to head home, wrapping his arms around his neck as Yeonjun wraps his arms around his back, holding onto him tightly.

“I love you so much Binnie.” Yeonjun tells him.

“I love you too Junnie. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm working on a few other things at the moment too, so stay tuned!
> 
> Also let me know if you like my moodboard and if I should include more things like that in the future. I think I really like it, although it was kind of a bitch to figure out how to do, ngl, lol.


End file.
